Remembrance in Love
by Charmed4ever
Summary: When Wyatt is taken away from his family in early age and their memory of him erased, what will happen when a 17 year old Wyatt finds his way home?
1. The 1st Vision

Chapter One---The first Vision  
  
The night is dark, the moon is full, as Wyatt Matthew lays awake on this cold night in the same cold bed. He has been the orphanage for 17 years. That's enough.  
  
*thinking* "What am I still doing here? There's absolutely no reason for me to stay. Nobody wants me. But whatever! I don't need anyone either! I'm fine by myself! Screw the whole world! "  
  
Getting up, Wyatt takes precaution to be as quiet as possible. Slipping on his old high-tops and some clean socks, he quickly grabs his pillowcase, and begins to put what little possessions he has into it. A toothbrush, a bar of soap, $10 dollars and a pack of cigarettes. "This outta do it, I'm out of here." Quiet as a mouse, Wyatt opens the window and throws his stuff to the ground, then climbs out himself. As the cool, fresh night air hits him he wonders to himself, "Where do I go now??" Unable to come up with any kind of answer, he begins to make his way into the depths of San Francisco, hoping for maybe an alley to sleep in. Coming across an alley behind a Chinese restaurant Wyatt closes his eyes and drifts off into a restless sleep full of dreams about clouds and white lights.  
  
**  
  
As Wyatt begins to drift into a restless sleep, his dreams are filled with strange places, feelings. A bright white place filled with people in robes and Wyatt himself appearing there out of no where. A panoramic view is shown, exposing more clouds and white-ness. A robed individual approaches him. From what Wyatt can see, this person is a male, age 30? maybe. The person lifts his head...Wyatt screams and is hurled back into reality where he wakes up in a cold sweat...  
  
"aa! whoo. ok, it was just a dream. But what a dream.. man, i need a cigarette." Lighting up, Wyatt begins to reflect on what he's just dreamed about. The vision returns as he sees bright white lights all around him, and people in robes. It's like something out of a dream. "Well, in all technicality--that's exactly what it is. It was in my dream!" Wyatt begins to just blow it off to something he ate, but then realizes...something about the dream is familiar. "The place? maybe...but all the white lights-- that's definitely a bingo. But that's insane, why would that mean anything? It wouldn't" decided Wyatt. "Besides it does not do well to dwell on dreams. Dreams get you absolutely no where."  
  
**  
  
"I know today's the day Stuart!" said an excited 6 year old Wyatt. "Yeah right Wyatt, those people could pick any one of us, it's not absolutely going to be you." Said Wyatt's best bud, Stu. "I know, but I had a dream that they would end up picking me!" said Wyatt. "Well good luck dude, but they seem to be leaning towards that girl Samantha." Said a reasonable Stuart.  
  
A cute young couple walks past Wyatt and Stuart, and they smile at Wyatt and say.  
  
"Hi! What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Wyatt! I'm six years old! I don't know when my birthday is but if you pick me, I don't have to have one, I don't need any presents at all!"  
  
"Well, aren't you a sweet little boy! We may be seeing you sooner than you think..""  
  
Flash forward--one month later  
  
"WYATT!!!!"  
  
Wyatt begins to cry sobbing "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! please...stop yelling!"  
  
"well sorry doesn't fix the china cabinet! it's completely shattered! How could you do that?!?" Said a screaming Janis.  
  
Wyatt continues to sob "I'm sorry....please-no yelling!"  
  
Joe and Janis are speaking rapidly to each other when Joe says "that's the second thing that's blown up in the past month! This kid's trouble, he's screwed up or something. We have to call the orphanage...he's got to go back"  
  
**  
  
Wyatt begins to think. "yes, they were nice in the beginning, but they sent me back. Screw them." "Man, I'm so tired even my eyes are tired." Wyatt begins to drift off again, but realizing something sits straight up. "Eyes! That figure! I know the eyes...they look just like mine...."  
  
**  
  
Startled out of his reverie by the sound of an approaching truck, Wyatt gets up and stretches. Remembering old memories, Wyatt begins to feel alone again. "No one looks for me. No one cares. Well, whatever! I don't need them, i don't need anyone!"  
  
Wyatt gets up and walks out of the alley to avoid any confrontation with a cop or a business owner. "I hate authority people, they're so anal" Laughing silently, Wyatt begins to make his way into San Francisco just as the city is waking up.  
  
Passing a newspaper stand, he feels a sudden urge to pick it up and check out the front page. Picking up the newspaper, he begins to feel lightheaded.  
  
Faces, smiling ones, blurred, lights, warmth, happiness, strong arms,  
joy...  
  
Letting go of the newspaper quickly Wyatt gasps. "What the hell was that??" Sitting down on a park bench Wyatt begins to think about his experiences in the past day. "The strange dreams, the funny newspaper...what's going on with me?? Am I mentally ill or something?" Definitely not, decided Wyatt.  
  
"But the newspaper did have something on it that seemed awfully familiar...it was a column or something, the face was familiar, what did it look like?" But it was no use, Wyatt couldn't remember, it was all fading too quickly. "Those faces though, they were of happy people...family?"  
  
Dwelling on this, Wyatt begins to feel abandoned again as a single tear rolls down his cheek...  
  
As the vision begins to fade, Wyatt wipes his eyes irritated. "This is stupid! Why should I feel this way? Over a newspaper? Not likely." However, something tells him to go pick up the paper again and check it out.  
  
Heading back to the stand, Wyatt picks up the paper with apprehension, not knowing what to expect. Looking down at the front page more closely this time, Wyatt sees an advice column. Ask Phoebe it says.  
  
Wyatt begins to think. "Was that who I saw? An advice columnist? I really am going nuts...yet, she seems so nice looking, this Phoebe." Not fully understanding why, Wyatt begins to think that he can trust her, and he's never met her.  
  
Blowing it off, Wyatt begins to think of a plan. He decides that after seeing those happy faces, he wants to go and find out who his family was. If he really is an orphan, or maybe he has some family left. he decides to go to the police station to check out the records. Wyatt also decides that he will ask this one particular cop for his help.  
  
[thinking] "He is so annoying, always on my back about going to school, getting me in trouble for loitering and smoking. But he never once was mean. Just strict towards me. I'll ask him to see if he can help my find out who my family was. Or maybe is, for that matter." 


	2. A Scared Luietenat

Chapter Two-A Scared Lieutenant  
  
Walking into the San Francisco police department, Wyatt begins to look for a particular lieutenant. Spotting him in the corner, Wyatt approaches him. "Hi." Looking up, the cop is surprised to see who is staring him in the face. "What are you doing here Mr. Delinquent? Need help busting out? Cause you can forget it." "No, I need your help Mr. Morris." "You know my name? I'm surprised. And you need my help? With what?" "Well, since you're a lieutenant and all, you have access to certain records. Like birth certificates. I was wondering if you could help me find mine. I would like to know who my family was.." Softening a little at the predicament, Darryl begins to study the kid in front of him; tall and gangly but relatively good looking; probably really good at sports. *thinking* "if he could EVER stay focused on anything."  
  
"Ok kid. I'll help you, but it's only because I like you, and I need you to get off my back."  
  
Face lighting up, Wyatt agrees to help Darryl in his search. "Ok, where to?"  
  
Following Darryl into the records room, Darryl boots up the computer to search the database.  
  
"Ok, lets see.wait, what's your last name kid?"  
  
"oh. Well, I actually don't know. I've only ever been called Wyatt Matthew."  
  
"Well, when's your birthday?"  
  
Wyatt tells him that it's February 23rd, and the search begins. Initially they come up with a search page of 200 responses.  
  
"This is going to take forever for me to do all by myself. Care to help Wyatt?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean, sure-that's cool."  
  
Booting up a second computer the two begin to search for Wyatt's name amongst the many that are present.  
  
An hour passes as Wyatt and Darryl look through the database.  
  
"We're not getting anywhere. I think we should just come back tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, I guess you're right."  
  
Getting up to leave Wyatt follows and impulse and clicks on one more file.  
  
"Hang on! I think I found it! It says Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, born February 23rd!"  
  
Hearing that name, Darryl jerks around and looks at it himself. "Halliwell. oh dear god."  
  
-----------------------------------------**--------------------------------- --------------  
  
Wyatt senses that Darryl knows something.  
  
"Mr. Morris? What's wrong? I like the name Halliwell. What do you know about it? What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing kid-I swear it. Look it's just that...never mind."  
  
"Well, I like the name, it sounds powerful. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. It seems as though I've always known that name, and now that I know it's mine, it's like it's not even a surprise."  
  
Darryl is beginning to panic. *thinking* "Ok, there's plenty of Halliwell's within San Francisco. He could be someone else's son. Then why do I have this horrible sense of foreboding?"  
  
Wyatt begins to search through the files. "Wow! There's a bunch of classified information in here!"  
  
Darryl regains his composure, and snatches the file away from Wyatt. "Look, that's enough, you know who you are, now leave me alone."  
  
Wyatt begins to become angry. "Hey! This is who I am! You promised to help me figure it out, and now that we've found something you're going to just walk away? Hell no! I'm going to look through this. There's bound to be something in here to lead me to what my family was!"  
  
Darryl becomes equally as frustrated and decides to let him look through the file and see what he finds. "It can't be that bad. Just where he was born and stuff. What else is there to find?"  
  
Wyatt is now fully engrossed in the file. "Just random clips of stuff, wait- unsolved murder cases? Why would that be in this file? Hey! There are pictures!"  
  
Beginning to leaf through the pictures Wyatt comes across one that makes his heart stop. It's a picture of a beautiful woman with a man. The man is tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. Wyatt begins to think. "THE EYES. Oh my god! I've seen those eyes before-in my dream!"  
  
Turning to Darryl, Wyatt points out the picture to him. "Look what I found. Who's that man?"  
  
Darryl turns around and his deepest fears are confirmed. "Piper and Leo!"  
  
Wyatt becomes confused. "Who's that? You know these people? Who are they? Please tell me!"  
  
Darryl starts to battle his inner thoughts. "ok, if i tell him, he's going to be so confused. But then if I don't tell him he'll be even more confused as to why and he'll do more research and find out stuff he doesn't need to know just yet."  
  
Deciding, Darryl turns to Wyatt. "We need to talk. Come to my office tomorrow and we'll have a chat. Its important so don't skip out on me okay kid?"  
  
A confused Wyatt nods and follows Darryl out the door of the records room, never to know what he might be told in the next 24 hours... 


	3. A long Ride

Chapter Three- A long ride  
  
Darryl trudges into work early in the morning to meet Wyatt, not even sure if he's going to show. He is surprised to find Wyatt waiting in his chair with a smile on his face.  
  
Darryl yawns. "Did we really have to get up this early kid?"  
  
Face lined with fierce determination, Wyatt defiantly says "Yes. You have to tell me what you know and I'm not leaving till you do."  
  
Sighing Darryl studies the person in front of him. Young yet forced to be so old. "Ok kid. Here's the deal. Yes. I know the people you found the picture of yesterday."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, they are good friends of mine, and I have helped get them out of quite a bit of trouble that they tend to hit in their line of work."  
  
"Their line of work? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are they like mafia people?"  
  
Darryl starts to laugh, then recovers himself. "No not exactly, the way I see it, Mafia is 10 times better than what they are. From my standpoint anyway."  
  
Wyatt begins to sense something about Darryl. Not fear, but pity. [thinking] "god no. not pity! ughh..."  
  
"Look Darryl, I don't want you feeling sorry for me I just want information. Can you give it to me, or is this just a waste of your time and mine?"  
  
Sighing again Darryl decides on what he's going to do. [thinking] "I'm not this kid's parent. He needs to hear it from them."  
  
"Ok Wyatt. No, I'm not going to tell you everything you need to know. The only thing I can do is show you to the people who can and who deserve to tell you, as you deserve to hear it from them, and only them."  
  
Wyatt becomes confused once more. "Ok, but who are these people?"  
  
"Remember the picture? Well, those people aren't dead. They live at 1329 Prescott Street."  
  
Wyatt begins to become angry. "They're not dead?!? Why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't have kept that from me! Why didn't they look for me? Why would they leave me all alone?"  
  
Heart breaking, Darryl is at a loss for words. "I really don't know. But all I can do is show you to them. You can meet them. That's the best I can do."  
  
Regaining his inner strength, Wyatt agrees. Nodding, Wyatt says he'll go.  
  
As they get into the car, and drive over to Halliwell Manor, Darryl begins to sense some doubt coming from Wyatt's demeanor.  
  
Darryl turns to Wyatt. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"It was your idea, and yes-I need to do this." Said a determined Wyatt.  
  
They pull into the drive of a pink manor on Prescott Street and Darryl turns off the car and turns to Wyatt.  
  
"This is where I leave you. You can go up there and ring the bell, or you can turn right back around and leave. It's up to you."  
  
Wyatt says nothing, yet gets out of the car and begins to walk the seemingly long walk up to the front door. Entire body trembling with apprehension, he pushes the bell, hearing a somewhat familiar voice say "coming!!" ....... 


	4. Reunited

Chapter Four- Reunited  
  
Phoebe Halliwell bounds down the stairs at the sound of the bell.  
  
"Coming!, I'm coming"  
  
Opening the door she is quite confused. Standing before her is a young man about 17. He looks strangely familiar but she can't place him.  
  
"Hi. Can I help you with something?"  
  
Whole body still shaking, Wyatt recovers somewhat as he sees who has answered the door. "Hey! I know you! I saw you in the paper! Phoebe, right?"  
  
Beginning to understand Phoebe becomes a little annoyed. "Yes, I'm ask Phoebe, but if you have a question you can write to me, i answer all the letters..."  
  
"No! That's not exactly why I'm here. I'm looking for someone."  
  
Cocking her head to the side Phoebe becomes interested. "Ok, well who are you looking for? We've lived here our whole lives."  
  
"Well then maybe you can tell me who this is."  
  
Pulling out the photograph Wyatt shows it to Phoebe.  
  
"I know them. That's my sister and her husband. But where did you get that picture?"  
  
Remembering the dream he had earlier, Wyatt decides that he needs to talk to this Phoebe. "Can I come inside? I have something to show you."  
  
Nodding, Phoebe leads him to the conservatory. "What is this? Who are you? Where did you get that picture?"  
  
Sitting down, Wyatt takes a deep breath. "Ok, well the picture is from the SFPD. I found it in a file."  
  
Becoming even more confused, Phoebe asks "What file? Is this some kind of a joke?"  
  
Shaking his head Wyatt asks "Do you know where these two people are now? Because what I have to say involves them too."  
  
Head full of questions, Phoebe nods and calls for Piper and Leo. Coming down the stairs, Piper and Leo want to know what the problem is.  
  
Phoebe tells them that Wyatt has something for them.  
  
Holding out the picture Wyatt asks "this is you and him, is it not?"  
  
Piper and Leo both look at the picture and Leo says "this was taken right after we met. I never knew where it went. Where did you get this Mr...?"  
  
"Wyatt. My name is Wyatt Matthew."  
  
Piper spins around. "Wyatt Matthew? That's such a coincidence! Leo's last name is Wyatt and Paige's last name is Matthew. How strange."  
  
Head spinning, Wyatt begins his explanation. "I'm afraid it's more than just strange. My name is...well--this should explain it." Handing them his birth certificate, Wyatt waits to hear their reaction...  
  
**  
  
Taking the birth certificate from Wyatt, Piper glances at the name, and her head begins to spin.  
  
"Wyatt Matthew..Halliwell?? But.wait a minute that doesn't necessarily mean that.."  
  
Wyatt sees the confusion on Piper's face, but decides to press his luck. "Then what about the picture? Doesn't that stand for something?" Leo has been silent this entire time, suddenly regaining his voice he faces Wyatt. "I don't know what this is all about, but I think we need to take the time to figure it out." Leo then turns to a file Wyatt has set down on the end table. Picking it up, he begins to leaf through it. As he does so a picture flutters to the ground. Seeing the picture fall, Phoebe regains feeling in her legs and walks over to pick it up. "Hey Leo, this fell out." Picking it up, she's thrown into a full-blown premonition. A beautiful baby boy, wrapped in a blue blanket w/ a triquetra on it, Piper holding the baby, half laughing and half crying with joy, then Leo, holding  
the baby as well, throwing him in the air, and the baby squealing with  
delight. Collapsing onto the couch, Phoebe is at a loss for words. Piper and Leo, both worried, ask her "What's wrong Phoebe, what did you see?" Speaking in barely a whisper Phoebe says "Guys.he's telling the truth." Turning to Piper and Leo she says "Piper, Leo. That's your son."  
  
**  
  
Eyes bulging, Piper turns to Wyatt. "But.but.how's that possible? That's kind of a big thing to forget."  
  
Leo regains his composure and says to the room "I'm going to the elders. I have a feeling they know something they haven't told us in the past 17 years."  
  
*Leo Orbs up there*  
  
Turning to Wyatt, Piper says: "So.Wyatt, it's interesting that we would name you that-provided it was us that gave you the name-"  
  
Just then, Paige walks into the foyer. "Hey guys! Who's this? Innocent?"  
  
Facing Paige Wyatt tell her "No. Well, maybe. My name is Wyatt Matthew.Halliwell."  
  
Jaw dropping, Paige says "Nah.Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.WOAH." 


	5. Evil Elders

Chapter Five- Evil Elders  
  
As Leo arrives up there, he begins to storm to the Elder's high altar room and demands to be seen. " I don't care what the hell they're doing right now! This is important!!"  
  
A voice is heard from within. "Enter."  
  
Throwing open the doors, Leo practically runs up to the head Elder and strangles him. Breathing deeply he begins with sarcasm.  
  
"So...an interesting thing happened today. My SON showed up on my front doorstep. What do you have to say about that??"  
  
"Well, Mr. Wyatt, you must understand-"  
  
Face contorted with rage Leo screams "Understand what? How could you do this? To me? To my family? I had a family and you..you.bastards took it away!! Why?!?"  
  
"Calm down Mr. Wyatt."  
  
"Calm down??? You're crazy! You took my only son away from Piper and me, you let him live, but what a life he was forced to face so early on! Living a life of regret, a life alone and unloved! That's not right! You big shiny people sit on you big white chairs looking down on the world, but you have NO idea what it's like finding out you've had a son for 17 years!!!"  
  
Thrown back by the rampage, one of the elders regains his voice and says "Well, you must know that if he had been allowed to live with you, then the charmed ones would have been in jeopardy..." The elder finished meekly.  
  
Face red with anger, Leo screams "In jeopardy?!? What the heck?? He is my son! Our son! We would have done everything in our power to protect him! He would have never been forced to live the life he has now. NEVER."  
  
Straightening up, the elders ignore Leo's last comment, and move on to the next topic. "Well, as you are well aware, now that he has met you and your wife Mr. Wyatt, he must learn from you. His powers are yet to be given to him in full. So far he's only had tastes of them. Subconsciously of course."  
  
Calming a little Leo asks "What powers?"  
  
Facing Leo the elder states "Well, from what we've seen, he has Kinetic Energy like Piper, astral projection and orbing."  
  
Sarcastically Leo wraps up the conversation. "Really? Well, now that I've been fully informed on the last years of my son's 17 year old life, I'm leaving!  
  
Leo, fuming, orbs out and comes back into the manor, his eyes shining with a sort of fierce pride. Nodding to Piper, Phoebe and Paige's questioning eyes, he walks over to Wyatt and claps him on the shoulder. "Welcome home, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." 


	6. A Calmning Darkness

Chapter Six-A Calming Darkness  
  
A month has passed, and Wyatt has begun to get used to his new family.  
  
"Wyatt! Get down here! You're going to be late for your first day of senior year!" Piper yells.  
  
Up in his room, Wyatt pulls on his jeans, and yells back "Ok, ok I'm coming! Geez, it's only been one month and you're already acting like you've known me my entire life!"  
  
Smiling Piper says "Well, I have make up for lost time somehow, and besides, I AM your mother."  
  
Grinning back Wyatt nods his head and says, "I know. And I couldn't be happier."  
  
Upstairs Paige finds Wyatt's backpack and calls for him. "Wyatt! Come and get this!"  
  
Collapsing on the floor in the kitchen, Wyatt appears next to Paige in her room. She jumps a foot in the air. "You have GOT to stop doing that!"  
  
Annoyed, Wyatt responds with "Well, it's not like I have control over it!" Astralling back down, Wyatt gets up off the kitchen floor. "How am I supposed to deal with this while I'm at school?" He asks Piper.  
  
She responds that he just has to try to not want to be two places at once, and to control his temper. "The plates have had enough damage!"  
  
Grinning at the memory of the incident two weeks ago Wyatt nods. "Ok, I'll try. I gotta go to school now." Orbing off, Wyatt disappears.  
  
Smiling, Phoebe comes in. "Thank god he mastered that power. Only two left!" Laughing, Piper agrees.  
  
Phoebe then says "You know, I'm so happy for you guys. Wyatt's such a great kid. "I know." says Piper.  
  
Suddenly Piper flies backward and hits the wall, knocked out cold. "Demon!!!" Paige yells. Getting into fighting stance, Phoebe levitates and kicks him. Paige calls for a knife and it orbs to her. She throws it at the demon, which shimmers out before it can hit him.  
  
Turning to Piper, Leo begins to heal her. "What the hell was that?" asks Phoebe.  
  
Walking up to the attic, the three begin to search for the demon amongst the old worn pages. Finding something, Paige begins to read aloud.  
  
Malathus: Demon of Violence--This demon instigates violence as a way of promoting itself in the evil world. It attacks higher-level witches and warlocks.  
  
Eyebrows raised Piper says "Oh, well as long as he's not DANGEROUS..."  
  
"Oh my god" Says Piper. "What?" "Wyatt." "What about him?" "We can't fight Malathus in his presence, he's not ready to fight yet!" "You're right. We need to vanquish this bastard before he gets home." "A 6-hour time limit on a vanquish? That's a new one on me" says Piper.  
  
Looking at the book, Phoebe notices that there's a potion to vanquish Malathus. Writing down the ingredients, the three go down to the kitchen and begin to start on the potion.  
  
Piper scrys for the demon after the potion is finished and the crystal lands on Halliwell Manor. "Oh god. He's here! Positions! Everyone!"  
  
Malathus comes crashing through the front door. "I know you're here witches! Come out and play..." Throwing an attacking Phoebe back, he rounds on Paige. "Hi-de-ho!" and throws her back as well. Turning to a stone-faced Piper, he corners her.  
  
Just then, Wyatt walks in the door to notice the scene. He sees Piper's distress and yells "MOM!! NO! Get away from her!" Taking a running start, he leaps to the back of Malathus and the demon backs away from Piper and turns to Wyatt.  
  
"Stay out of this kid." Waving his hand, Wyatt flies back through the conservatory wall and lands in the hallway, unmoving; blood coming from the side of his mouth.  
  
"Wyatt!! Screams Piper! Running to the couch, she grabs the forgotten potion and throws it at Malathus. He screams and disappears into a fiery oblivion.  
  
Getting up and ignoring the stabbing pains in her ankle, Piper hobbles over to where Wyatt lays. Phoebe and Paige both badly bruised and bleeding join her, horrified at the sight of Wyatt's seemingly lifeless body.  
  
"Wyatt!!" Screams Piper, shaking him. "Can you hear me? Please come back! I can't lose you! Not now!" Sobbing hysterically, Piper calls for Leo. "LEO!! LEO!! PLEASE LEO! YOUR SON! YOUR SON NEEDS YOU! PLEASE COME LEO!!" L e o....  
  
As Wyatt falls into the darkness, he can hear distant familiar voices calling his name, but the blackness is so all consuming, it was kind of calming...  
  
---------------------------------- HI All! This is my first A/N but, I wish to hear replies from you! Please review! I shall love you forever!! What will happen???? *evil laugh* 


	7. Evil Sometimes Wins

A/N: Thanks so much to the all of 2 people that reviewed my story! I love you both!  
  
Bob-the-bear-u rock! Sarah- u rock too!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Ch.7- Evil sometimes wins  
  
As Leo orbs in, he witnesses the scene unfolding before his eyes.  
  
"Wyatt! Oh god!" Running up to him, Leo places his hands over Wyatt's heart, ever fiber in his being hoping for a response.  
  
Leo's hands begin to glow, but they stop glowing after about 30 seconds of healing. "LEO! What's wrong? Why can't you heal him?" "I don't know! I don't know, he's somewhat responsive, but only just barely!"  
  
Phoebe and Paige, on the verge of hysterics themselves, run to the kitchen to call an ambulance. "The ambulance is on it's way!"  
  
Ten minutes have passed, and the rescue vehicles have still not arrived and Wyatt is slowly losing it.  
  
"Where is the god damn ambulance??" screamed Piper. "I don't know!" says Leo frantically.  
  
Then a siren is heard right outside the door, and two men with a stretcher come through the door, and load Wyatt onto it. Piper and Leo climb into the ambulance with Wyatt, while Paige and Phoebe jump into her mini-cooper and drive to meet them there.  
  
**  
  
Sitting in the waiting room in San Francisco Memorial, Piper paces, why Leo remains silent, his faced creased with worry. Paige and Phoebe remain silent as well, each praying that their new-found nephew makes it out of this alive.  
  
A Nurse appears and walks into the waiting room.  
  
Rushing over to her, Piper frantically asks to see her son." Where is he? Can we please see him? Is he going to be ok? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Ma'am, please. Your son is in the intensive care unit. It seems he suffered a severe blow to the head and is currently drifting in and out of consciousness. His temples have been bruised, perhaps leading to some slight brain damage, and he has splinters all up and down his legs. It's like he went through a wall." She finished.  
  
Tears pouring down her cheeks Piper once again asks to see her son. "I suppose, but i don't know what good it'll do. He's unconscious as of now." Hearing that answer both Piper and Leo rush to the unit to see Wyatt. Looking through the window, they are met with a heart-breaking sight.  
  
Wyatt lays on the bed, looking thin and frail, hooked up to tubes, a respiratory machine helping him breathe, and bruises and cuts all over his face.  
  
Sobbing, Piper whispers "Wyatt." Opening the door, she and Leo head to his bedside and Piper takes his small hand in hers. "Wyatt. Can you hear me? Please!" Her body racked with sobs as she lays over the body of her broken son.  
  
Leo, face contorted with controlled emotion slowly directs Piper into a chair as they both stare at the wonder of their love perhaps destroyed by evil.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- A/N: What will happen? Will Wyatt come back? How will Piper and Leo cope if he leaves them? Read and review please!!!! 


	8. A lost Son

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews ppl—I hope more people review in the future, but hey, I guess I have to be happy with what I have. :)  
  
Bob-the-bear: you rock!! Thanks so much for reviewing!! Jellie: Leo has found a way to age w/ Piper, but that's really not pertinent to the story, so don't worry about it. And Thanks for reviewing!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Chapter Eight- A lost Son  
  
After Wyatt's week in intensive care, he was moved to a regular hospital bed without any signs of recovery. Now in a full blown coma, neither Piper nor Leo had any idea of what to do. Leo couldn't heal him, because it was almost like he didn't want to come out of it.  
  
**  
  
Wyatt sits around on a lounge chair at a secluded beach. So secluded that he's the only one there.  
  
"This is great. No one to bother me, no worrying about being accepted anymore. But I called Piper mom. What was up with that?? I know that she is, but I don't feel that she is. Maybe my subconscious was telling me that she is? Ah, whatever. But I kind of miss her and Leo..."  
  
**  
  
As Piper and Leo stare at Wyatt's unmoving form, they both hang on to each other hoping and praying for any signs of movement. They see none, and each sigh a desolate sigh. Piper's eyes begin to fill with tears as she flings herself across Wyatt's bruised body.  
  
"Wyatt!! Can you hear me? Please come back...I need you, we all need you! Please...I love you!"  
  
Sobbing hysterically, Piper collapses in Leo's arms as he holds her tight, saying a silent prayer for Wyatt to himself.  
  
"Leo...what if-? What if he stays like that forever? The doctors said there's no sign of activity, that he could be brain dead....Leo, I can't handle losing him. I've lost too much already."  
  
Exhausted and with red eyes, Piper collapses across the bed still holding Wyatt's hand. Leo sighs a deep sigh of pain and grief as he watches his son and his wife, both fighting their own battle within.  
  
Leo goes over to the bed and sits next to Piper's sleeping body. Taking Wyatt's hand in his he begins to speak.  
  
"Wyatt. If you can hear anything I say, please know this. I love you. We all love you. Your mother, Piper loves you. Paige loves you. We need you Wyatt. You can't leave us..." 


	9. A found Relative

Chapter Nine- A Found Relative  
  
Lying on the secluded beach, just soaking up the sun, Wyatt continues to think about his newfound family, and how he wishes they were with him. It was so peaceful here. Behind him, a member of his family appears, just not exactly who he was expecting.  
  
Prue orbs in behind him and says "Hello Wyatt. Having fun?"  
  
Wyatt jumps about a foot in the air and whips around.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here??"  
  
Prue half-smiles.  
  
"I can be wherever I need to be whenever I need to be there. Right now I need to be here. You are lost and alone. And whether or not you choose to admit it, you need someone. You ended up here because you wanted to be alone. Yet, all you can think about while you are here is your family. Your TRUE family. People who love you and need you. I should know."  
  
Wyatt, still bewildered as to who this young woman was, sits down in the beach chair and stares up into her gray-green eyes.  
  
"ok... you are right. I do miss my family. I wish they were here, or I were where they are. But, I can't go anywhere. I'm stuck.  
  
Prue joins Wyatt on the beach chair.  
  
"It's ok. I'm here to take you to somewhere where we can find out just how to get you back to your family. Come on. Let's go."  
  
Wyatt cocks and eyebrow, but gives in. It was better than sitting around here all day.  
  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
Prue takes Wyatt's hand, and the two orb out up to the land of the Elders.  
  
**  
  
The odd couple arrives in a land of white and more white. The walls are white, the ground is white. Everything is misty and clouded.  
  
Wyatt takes a minute to take in his surroundings.  
  
"Whoa. Where are we? Some sort of club? If we are, they seriously need to consider hiring a new interior decorator. "  
  
Prue smirks, and tries not to laugh at her nephew's antics. "No Wyatt. We're in Elder-land. Or at least that's what I call it. We need to speak with Mercurius. He is waiting to see us. Follow me."  
  
Still looking around, Wyatt follows his guide unaware of where they are headed. They come up to a large white stone door and Prue knocks. A deep voice is heard from within.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Shivering slightly, Wyatt follows Prue into a dimly lit circular room, not at all aware of everything that is about to be revealed to him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- A/N: You people are so cool, and chapter 8 was so short, that you get two chapters in one day! Don't you feel special now??  
  
*grins* 


	10. An Elder Consultation

Chapter 10- An Elder Consultation  
  
As Wyatt makes his way into the dimly lit circular room, old men and women look down on him from high chairs and tables. Prue follows closely behind him and loosely grabs his shirt to stop him as she steps in front of him and addresses the ancient people in front of him.  
  
Prue begins to speak with respect bordering on what Wyatt perceives as a sort of fake reverence. "Wise ones. I have brought the child you seek, but as you know, I will not give him up without saying what I believe is necessary for his future as well as the future of his family. My family."  
  
Wyatt's brow furrows in confusion as Prue states that his family is also her family. He then realizes why she has looked so familiar to him. His eyes shoot open very widely. "Aunt Prue?" he whispers.  
  
Prue smiles slightly and nods in his direction. Wyatt's heart becomes filled with a sort of odd pride as he knows that his aunt whom he has never met has come to rescue him and take him to his new found home. He begins to relax a little, somehow knowing that it will all turn out ok, though he has no idea how.  
  
The Elders begin to talk in hushed whispers, but nod, allowing Prue to speak. Prue begins to talk to them.  
  
"This boy is my nephew. I love him, and I will always love him, if there is anybody that should understand that, it's you. Love is the epitome of pure good. You and your council represent all good magic. Shouldn't he be given a chance to prove himself?"  
  
The Elders begin to speak in rapid whispers again to themselves.  
  
"We cannot allow the boy to live! But she makes a good argument; how can we call ourselves the representation of freedom in good magic if we leave no room for him to prove himself? Well, I think that this could work, but we must do well to remember the prophecy. He is said to lead to the Charmed One's downfall; we must never forget that. Perhaps him proving himself will allow him to save them."  
  
The Elders turn back to Prue and Wyatt and nod, saying that they will give him a chance.  
  
Wyatt breathes a sigh of relief and asks "What must I do? When will I see my family again?"  
  
The Elders frown, but continue in explaining what his duty is.  
  
"You are to become a temporary whitelighter, saving innocents is your only duty. We will assign you someone to protect, and you must protect him or her at all costs. If you lose one of them, you are forever bound to us, you may not leave. If you succeed in protecting everyone you are sent, then you may leave after a period of 12 months and return to the earth. Your body will remain in the hospital, and you spirit will become corporeal, at least in the sense to your innocents. Ah, and there is one final point. You may not make contact with your family. You must do this on your own." Wyatt's stomach drops as the Elders finish their explanation. "I can't see them? For a whole year??"  
  
The Elders all nod.  
  
Clenching his fists, and grinding his teeth, Wyatt nods curtly. "Ok. I will do it. I will do anything for my family."  
  
A/N: I know this is a really short chappie, but I've been super busy! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, I LOVE you all!!! 


	11. A Long Year

Chapter 11- The Long Year  
  
Eleven months have passed since Wyatt has been in San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Piper and Leo still go and visit him everyday hoping and praying for a miracle. In the beginning Leo went up to the Elders at all hours begging them to let him heal his son. They only refused saying he wasn't meant to heal everyone. Leo lost it and his wings were clipped, and the Charmed Ones were assigned a new whitelighter, a very anal one who was only around when needed. Not that he was needed much.  
  
After losing what they had only just begun to love, Piper and Leo are heartbroken, and Paige and Phoebe are equally as hurt, each one praying in their own way that their nephew will come back to them. The Halliwell manor is no longer the place of love and joy. It is silent and cold, with its occupants barely touching each other's hearts when they come out of their rooms at all. They have begun to neglect their powers, and by not using them, it does mean fewer demons to worry about, but it also means more innocents are dying. However, the Charmed Ones are not what they used to be.  
  
**  
  
The Elders are very confused. They had no idea that by taking away a boy they had only known for a very short time that they could be so far gone. Innocents are being lost all over the place and it is because of the Charmed One's inactivity that this is happening. They really don't know what to do.  
  
**  
  
As the days and weeks drag by with no events of any sort, each member of the Halliwell family falls further and further away from reality.  
  
A single demon Frenex, notices their weakness, and decides to take advantage of it, so maybe they've been inactive, it doesn't mean they still don't have the most desirable of powers for any demon. He makes his plan to attack the Halliwell's, and get rid of the powerful force of good once and for all. 


	12. The Attack

Chapter 12- The Attack  
  
The night is dark, but it makes no difference to Piper. She is so far gone that night and day seem to blend and all she can think about is the huge hole that seems to get bigger as each day goes by without her son. She makes her way down the stairs of the dark household, and into the kitchen to make a pot of tea. She finds Phoebe there, sitting in the darkness, just staring at nothing.  
  
"Phoebe? Are you ok?"  
  
Phoebe just nods her head. Piper shrugs, too wrapped up in her own pain, and shuffles about, making tea.  
  
Frenex is hovering just outside the window, and he shimmers into the dark house. Laughing silently, he creeps up to Phoebe. The floorboards creak, and Piper and Phoebe whip around.  
  
"Phoebe!" Shouts Piper. She motions to blow him up, but after so many months of inactivity, she blows up the china cabinet next to him. Phoebe's eyes widen and she ducks to the ground and attempts to knock him off his feet. Piper runs to help her sister and Frenex materializes an athame and stabs Piper as she approaches him, and then flings her through the kitchen wall into the living room.  
  
Paige and Leo come racing down the stairs, to see Phoebe attempting to fight him off, and Piper on the ground, bleeding to death. Leo runs up to Piper, and just as he is about to heal her, Frenex notices and flings Leo through the front room window and knocks him unconscious.  
  
Paige runs to Piper and tries to heal her too, and when she can't she becomes frustrated, and pauses long enough for Frenex to stop fighting a tiring Phoebe, and throw a energy ball at her, and knock her out too.  
  
Phoebe is tiring quickly and begins to hesitate a little too long between each attack at Frenex. He takes advantage of this, and in between to round house kicks to the head, Frenex punches her solar plexus and sends her flying into the counter, and knocked out. He decides to kill the oldest first. He makes his way over to a dying Piper, and pulls the athame out, and holds it over her ready to make the final jab.  
  
**  
  
Wyatt, after saving innocent after innocent with no mistakes has begun to prove himself in the Elders eyes just before his contract with them ends. He is currently enjoying a bit of down time, when he doubles over in pain as his heart begins to burn with the pain of death and fear.  
  
"Mom." Wyatt whispers. He knows she's in danger, and disobeying the Elders, he orbs down to Halliwell manor just as Frenex is about to stab Piper.  
  
"NO! Athame!!" The athame orbs into Wyatt's hands, and he throws it back at Frenex, vanquishing him. Wyatt then rushes to heal his father and Phoebe and Paige, and finally his mother. His hands glow and she opens her eyes slowly to see her son shining against the light.  
  
"Wyatt. My son." Wyatt starts to shake with emotion, gives his mother a swift kiss and orbs out, back to the land of the Elders.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
A/N: Yay! You happy people get two chapters in a row again! I love you all! Thanks so much for reviewing, there's only one chapter left after this! Love to:  
  
Bob-the-bear Starburst5 Piper + Leo 4eva Charmed-angel 4 Xjelliepotatoex Rockingal Susie  
  
:D :D 


	13. The Final Judgement

Chapter 13 - The final Judgment  
  
Wyatt orbs back up there and he materializes right in front of the elder council, who are fuming with his disobedience and breach of their contract. The Head Elder begins to speak.  
  
"Mr. Wyatt. You have done the one thing we have asked you not to do. Your fate is sealed. You will-"  
  
The Head Elder is cut short as Prue rushes in, skidding a bit on the marbled floor.  
  
"No! You cannot sentence him to a lifetime up here! Don't you see? The Prophecy has finally been broken! If Wyatt hadn't gone and saved his family, they would have died; and yes because of him. They were so broken over him; they were unprepared for the demon that attacked them. Wyatt saved them! He has broken the prophecy, he has saved himself and his family without even knowing it."  
  
The Head Elder seems taken aback by this news, but when he turns back to the council, they all begin to nod. They know that Prue is right. The Head Elder turns back to Wyatt.  
  
"Well, young one, it seems as though you have outlived your time here. It is now time for you to return. Blessed Be."  
  
Wyatt is sent home in an array of sparkling orbs back to his body in San Francisco Memorial Hospital.  
  
**  
  
Wyatt opens his eyes and is surprised to see a nurse come in with a vase of flowers and walk over to his bedside table. She has not noticed that Wyatt is awake. After all, he has been asleep for a year.  
  
"Hi!" Says Wyatt. The Nurse utters a short scream and drops the flowers.  
  
"Wyatt! You are awake! It's a miracle! Your parents are here for their daily visit right now, they should be here soon, I'll go get them!"  
  
The nurse runs out of the room, and shortly afterward is followed by Piper and Leo, who are ecstatic at seeing their son awake. Piper rushes to her son's bedside and begins to cry and hug him over and over again. Leo follows and hugs Wyatt fiercely.  
  
Piper is the first to speak. "Wyatt, I had a dream I saw you that night when the demon attacked, you were there, and then everyone who was hurt was ok again.it was amazing."  
  
Wyatt smiles and says "That was no dream Mom. I was really there, that's what helped me make it back to you."  
  
Just then, Phoebe and Paige come bursting into the room, and each of them launch themselves onto Wyatt's hospital bed, and smother him. Wyatt, slightly choking, says  
  
"Ah.can't breathe."  
  
They release him, but only for a second before everyone in the Halliwell family begins to cover him with kisses again.  
  
**  
  
A week passes as Wyatt gains control of his legs again remarkably fast, and the newfound family is once again whole. On a bright Sunday morning, all five take Wyatt by the hand and make it out of the hospital into the dancing sun.  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Final A/N:  
  
Well, that's it and I would like to personally thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I love you all, you guys ROCK!!  
  
Rockingal—Rachel you are awesome sweetie! Thanks for finally signing up!  
  
Bob-the-Bear—you are the coolest person ever as you have followed my story through as each of my updates was posted. Thanks so much! *hugs*  
  
piper+leo4eva—you are too cool, reviewing my story and feeling special with my double chapters. Thanks for making it worth my while to continue this story. :)  
  
charmed-angel4—you are wonderful, thanks for reviewing my story, It's nice to get feedback from the story and not just a 'good story' review. Thanks so much!!  
  
Starburst5—thank you muchas for reviewing my story. You are awesome!  
  
xjelliepotatoex—you are to funny. Thanks for setting me straight on the ages. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thank you everyone. Regina/Charmed4ever 


End file.
